Bori Oneshot
by KittyCatClover
Summary: Beck has always loved Tori. He just wishes he had the chance to make his move...


**Bori Stori One-shot**

_Becks POV_

Everything about her is heart-shatteringly and inexplicably perfect. _Everything_. She has rich, silky brown hair that flows like subtle ocean waves to six inches below her shapely shoulders. Her eyes are like chocolate orbs that pull me in and make me want to stare into them all day. Her smile; brighter than the sun yet more gorgeous than the moon; can light up the night. Smiles like hers are rare, they can make the most depressed person in the world laugh with joy. Her voice pulls me out of my revere; music to my ears, literally. Shes so beautiful its shocking that she's single, guys should be tripping over their feet trying to ask her out. This beautiful girls name is Tori Vega; the love of my life...

She and I were good friends. Thats all she thinks of me; a friend. She's even clueless enough to not know that I think of her as more than that, _much_ more than that. I have been in love with her since she first time she spilled coffee on me. I had been in a serious relationship at the time with Jade, she hates Tori. Jade and I broke up a month ago, we were at Tori's house. Jade had stormed out the door claiming that she would count to ten and if i had not walked out the door to her by that time, we were over and she would go home. I was going to walk out the door, but i thought about all the future fights and accusacions we would go through. Then Tori flashed through my head; she was outraguously nice to everyone and always had a smile to share. My mind told me that if i walked out that door, any chance of being with Tori would be gone, so i stayed and listened through the door with our other friends as she finished counting and drove home...

Tori and I have grown together immensely since then. We study together and see eachother every weekend; alone or with the gang. At first she was just comforting me about our breakup, then we just couldnt really stand to be away from eachother for a long period of time. Of course her reasons were that we were just really good friend; my reasons being completely the opposite. I love her, I wanted to spend every waking minute of my life with her. My heart would swell when people see us together and ask us how long we have been together, then my heart would break as she would laugh nervously and say "No, no. Were not dating, were just really good friends!" Then she would look at me and say "right?!" enthusiastically. My mind kept screaming _tell her! tell her you love her! kiss her! c'mon, do it already! _but I would just look up into her beautiful chocolate eyes, smile, and say " Yeah, good friends." But I was secretely wishing so much more...

A half a year later we were walking to the park that we loved so much. We even carved our names into it, it said _Beck+Tori=friends4ever. _I still hadnt told her how I felt, but my love still lingered even stronger than before. Then the next events to occur were just so horrific, so terrifying, so _real_. Her blood curtling shreak could be heard for miles as a car swerved to just barrely avoid a squirrel, and lost control. She was hit. We had been walking far enough apart for the car not to hit me, but she took the full blow. _She doesnt deserve this! I never even got to tell her I love her! _I thought as I ran into the road to her shaking form; tears falling down my face. I put her in my lap, cluching her to my chest slowly rocking her back and forth as she cries in pain...

"It will be okay, it will be okay," I chanted to her. I so much wanted it to be true, but she was losing blood, and fast, it was so unlikely she would live. It was then I realized I couldnt live without this girl...

I let her fall back slightly, so i could look into her hypnotizing eyes, and said " I'm in with love you, Tori." Her eyes filled with bliss, and joy, and happiness dispite her pain. She smiled up at me, and said something that filled my heart with warmth, "I'm in love with you, too." I kissed her lightly yet it was filled with such strong emotions. Her eyes widend and fell slightly, she gasped and i knew that it was her last breath. I just kept holding her, sobbs racking my chest, then, my world went black with grief...

-Present Day-

That heartshattering day was four weeks ago, I had ridden the ambulance to the hospital with her, never letting her go, even though I knew it was no use. I waited in the waiting room while they took her to be checked in. The news had come two hours later. She had died before we got there. I was heartbroken and in denial. _She cant be dead!_ I thought to myself, but everytime I called her, she never answered. I finally hit me that I would never get to see her shining smile or hear her jingling laugh...

I had sunk into a deep depression, i did nothing but lay in my bed all day and let my mind wander to those high cheekbones and that angelic voice that everybody knew. I barrely ate, only when Andre, Robbie, or even Cat came over and forced me to eat a sandwitch or soup or something they brought over...

Now I stand in the study of my house. I had already seen all my friends today, I told them my decision, they tried to stop me but realized i couldnt survive either way. A lot of crying later, they left. I prayed to God that he would forgive me for my sins and future sin to come. Then, I reached into my coat pocket. I felt the cold, smooth metal of the revolver I had hidden there, and took it out. With one swift movement, I brought it to the side of my head, the only thoughts in my mind were of Tori. _I love you, Tori. I'll see you in a bit. _My head filled with her face and knowing I would be by her side in only a little while gave me courage to engage in my next, and last, action. With a twitch of my finger, the revolver dropped to the floor with a _BANG_, and blood splatered the walls. Blackness consumed me as I fell to the floor, and then I heard her voice beckoning to me, it was as if i was already with her...

_"Beck!" _she whispered as I smiled for the first time since that tragic day...


End file.
